Short, Sweet, but One-Sided
by Miley Agrawal
Summary: Millenium Hails is new in Japan. She knows exactly what she's going to do but an unexpected distraction is waiting for her. What will she do when she comes to know of the theft of her most precious belonging- her heart? KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** **Hi guys, it's my first fanfic so I'm not sure if it's good enough. There's no Hilary or Daichi in it and the events are taking place after the end of first season. Enjoy!**

 **Characters:**

 **1\. Tyson Granger, 14 yrs**

 **2\. Max Tate, 14 yrs**

 **3\. Ray Kon, 15 yrs**

 **4\. Kai Hiwatari, 15 yrs**

 **5\. Millenium Hails, 15 yrs**

 **Millenium's POV**

 _Yeah, so here I am in Japan_ , I thought seeing and soaking every glance of Japan I could. I, Millenium Hails, have come to Japan to study all alone for one year. Well, the airport was quite busy and I got my luggage half-an-hour after landing. It consisted of a big trolley bag and a big handbag. Carrying them I walked out and hired a taxi. On my way I saw many Japanese people, which was obvious.

 _Really, Tokyo IS a big city._

I arrived at my pre-booked hotel 'The Inn' at about 7:45 am. Checking in, my room was just as I had expected Daddy to book - a big luxury suite with a beautiful scenery outside the window and a king sized bed and bathroom. "Cool" was my first word as I entered. Daddy always does things up to my expectations. I gazed at the chandelier for a second and then shifted my eyes to the wardrobe.

"Hey, there must be some new clothes in." I spoke out aloud and went to open the wardrobe. "Yo, here they are" I opened the wardrobe door. I took out a super cool black jeans and a shiny green top and tried them on. "Oh, my!", they surely suit my black-brown hair and dark eyes. And the top looks adorable on my wheatish skin. I don't call my parents much when abroad as they know I'll be fine but they still worry a lot.

"Hmm, maybe I'll dress in this today." I shifted my eyes from the mirror to the bed.

"Lovely", the beddings were my favourite colour purple and pink, and there were so many cushions! I quickly took off my flats and jumped on the big, bulky bed. _Heaven_ , I relaxed and let myself sink in it. Wait, something's missing. I thought and realised that I should have a bath, keeping in mind that I hadn't had one since last morning. I quickly undressed and got inside the bathtub.

The bath was refreshing and I decided to take a stroll outside, so I put on the same flats and went out with the green top and black jeans on. "Wow, Japan is so cool." I said as I was walking past the beach. Back at my home in India, people dress much more conservatively and that's why I'm never allowed to wear a deep-neck or short dresses, the same rule applies here too.

"Release!" A loud voice awakened me from my thoughts. I turned around to see the group of five boys on the beach I hadn't noticed earlier, who were playing- beyblade! "Gosh, I've never seen live beyblade before." I came a bit near to where the guys were testing each others' skills such that they didn't notice me. One of them was a loud-mouthed guy who wasn't playing but just talking about food. Next to him was another boy with hair over his eyes and a specs. He was seeing something in his laptop and wasn't playing either. On the dish were two guys, one a cute blonde and the other a neko-jin as I could make out. He was wearing a Chinese sort of costume. The fifth was a grey-blue haired guy with face paint who was standing all alone.

 _Hmm, he looks cool._

I had a brief smile on my face seeing him and decided to move ahead with my stroll when the same guy looked at me. I was put in an awkward situation as he continued his blank faced gaze upon me. So I decided to go up to him and know a little about him.

"Hi" I neared him.

"What do you want from me?" was his blank reply. I considered it rude and wanted to say but better not.

"Umm, hi. I'm Millenium, Millenium Hails, I'm new in this city and I've never seen live beyblading before so just wanted to talk to people a little."

"Hn", he said turning around, "I don't care."

"Hey!" I seriously wanted to punch him in the face when the other guys came.

"Never mind his behaviour", interrupted the neko-jin, "he has no idea how to talk. By the way, I'm Ray and this is our team, Bladebreakers." said Ray.

"OMG, The Bladebreakers, you mean the World Champions!" how couldn't I recognise them? I sure wasn't a fan of the game but knew the World Champion team's name, at least.

"Uh, you figured out right. Let me introduce my team to you. He's Max," he said pointing to the blonde and perky boy, "he's Tyson" now his finger towards the foodie who was now standing my left, "he's Kenny and we call him our chief" pointing to the specs boy who was actually grinning in my face "and the one you were talking to is Kai, our captain."

 _So his name is Kai._

"Hi, I'm Millenium and I'm from India. I've come to Japan just today. Nice to meet ya guys."

"Whoa, Millenium, what a long name. Can we call you Milli?" This time it was Tyson with a broad grin.

"Sure, you can call me anything you like, as long as I like it." Now I also had a big smile on my face.

"So decided. Now we'll call you Milli" chirped Max.

"Okay, by the way, is Kai always so grim?" I asked nervously.

"Yup. It's in his blood. He talks less and works more. That's why he's our captain." said Kenny in a nerdy tone.

"Well, I think he's okay the way he is." I said softly, to no one in particular, with a small smile on my face, now with a slight blush.

I spent the whole day with Bladebreakers and came to know a lot about them. Then we parted, by 6 pm. Back at the hotel, I lay in my bed, thinking about the day's events. When I thought about Kai, I smiled subconsciously with the same blush.

 _He's not just what he's on the outside._ And in my thoughts, I fell asleep before I knew it.

 **End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about my story (it's my first fanfic so please no hating on me), positive** **criticism is welcome.**

 **Thanks, I appreciate your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I come to know that my previous chapter was not good, actually, it was just above bad and too boring also. So I tried to write something less boring. Thanks to the ones who reviewed, arohi21, Deny and the one who claims to be my friend and also the ones who read my first chapter. Special thanks to my best friends, Single and Lali(not real names) for being with me and inspiring me to write more. This fic belongs to them as much as it does to me.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _"Help!"_

 _"Someone help me!_ _Fire!" A thick and suffocating cloud of black smoke enveloped me. The smoke was choking me and the scene around was starting to blur._

 _"Don't worry Milli! We're coming! We'll save you" Distant sounds could be heard but no one was seen._

 _"God. Someone save me. Please..." I couldn't shout any longer as everything went black._

* * *

"Milli."

"I can't die."

"Milli, can you hear me?"

"Help."

"Millenium!"

My eyes fluttered open to reveal a rather unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where is this?" I said feeling down and noticing bandages on my arms and legs. Now that I was in my senses, it pained really bad. "Ah, it hurts." I said as I tried to sit up.

"I see you're awake. You need to rest." Ray tried to support me as I got up.

"Ray? And you guys too? What happened? And where am I?"

"You're in my dojo. It all happened last night. There was a fire in your hotel, and the news went all over the media. We reached the place ASAP, but you had passed out by then. You were lucky that your burns were not severe. Don't you remember anything?" Tyson said, worry clear in his features.

 _I remember, a fire had broken out at the dead of night and I was trapped in my room. Until everything faded away. After that, I find myself here._

"Yes, but not fully. I only remember the fire." I said weakly until I realized what that meant. "Wait, the hotel has been reduced to ashes? And my books, clothes, and cellphone too?"

"You should be grateful you're still alive." said Kai, in a cold tone.

"Y-You're right, but, I've got nowhere to go... and my cell is gone. I don't know what to do. I'm just a homeless, injured girl at the moment. I... I..." A teardrop that had been dwelling in my eye now freed itself and I could no longer control myself, breaking down to silent sobs.

"Hey girl, cheer up. Look we're with you. You can stay with us in Tyson's dojo." Ray said comfortingly. I looked up and whispered, "Really?"

"Sure! You don't know how fun it is to be with us!" Tyson grinned at me and I smiled too.

"Thank you so much."

"Never mention it again."

From that day on, started a whole new life of mine.

* * *

 _Friday,  
_ _Time 9 am_

 _Dear Diary,  
Now two weeks have passed since I started staying in the dojo with Tyson and others. They're really taking care of me. Most of my wounds have healed but the doctor still doesn't let me go to school. Perhaps I won't be able to go there for another two weeks. Meanwhile my bond with the Bladebreakers has grown over time. I often accompany them in their practice sessions and they don't seem to mind it. It's just my luck that I got such good friends in a foreign land. I hope Dad doesn't come to know about my staying here. He doesn't seem to know anything of my accident. I hope Mum is also good wherever she is; it has been five years now since she left this world. There is also some kind of tournament coming soon and fingers crossed they will definitely win it._

 _Bye Diary._

* * *

I kept the diary back and sat on the bed, when I heard two voices from the corridor.

"What do you mean she can't stay? I asked her to do so."

"She's been a burden already. She must leave." _Are they talking about me? And Max thinks of me like that?_

"You can't do this to her."

"Fine, if you say so. But Ray, you will regret it later."

 _No way. This can't happen._ With no more thought I tore a piece of paper from my diary and scribbled on it with shaking hands; it was now spotted with tears. I left it on the kitchen table and sneaked out of the house. Then I only ran to where my feet took me, my legs pained like hell but that didn't affect me.

After running for more than an hour, I slowed down and found myself in a totally unknown place, where few people were about. I was trying hard to remember the directions, but no use. I was lost. Wandering there like a lost kid I was now getting tired and feeling the pain in my leg-burns. Just as I was passing by a park, a water drop fell on me; it had started to rain.

 _Great, now I'm a homeless, clueless, injured and drenched girl. Awesome._ Finding a bench which could save me from the rain, I waited and cried in silence.

* * *

 **Back at the Dojo:**

The Bladebreakers had returned from the morning training session. Ray fetched a can of coke from the fridge, and quenching his thirst he noticed a pink paper lying on the table. He picked it up and read the note in shock, his eyes widening with each word.

 _Dear Everyone,  
Only when I thought I had some good friends, they start fighting because of me. I've been enough of a burden; now it's my duty to leave. I must not interfere among friends, after all, who am I to do so? Don't try to search for me or contact me in any way._

 _Thank you for everything Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny.  
You mean so much to me.  
Always your friend,  
Millenium._

"Oh shit, it's Max..."

* * *

 **Mwahahahaha I wrote two major events in one chapter, sorry for the rushed ending. Poor girl has to go through so much. There are a lot of secrets waiting for you in the next chapters and I'm dying to write them! Drop me a review please!**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Deny-** Thanks for the compliment(at least I take it as a compliment) and I'm happy to know you've been to India, but dear, I'm an Indian myself and I'm aware of the fact that such a name is uncommon. I just wanted a unique name for my character and one person I know had the name, so I hope that answers your question. And yes, I didn't keep in mind any religious identity while deciding the name.

 **A friend of mine(according to her/him)-** Thanks for telling me my flaws and giving me advice! Are you happy with this chapter? Sorry for being so slow, but darling, I've got other things to do too. And yes, are you bloody trying to blackmail me? If yes, then no use, cuz I was going to finish this story anyway. I'm more eager to finish this story because of you! Don't you get tired writing reviews on the same chapter again and again? Nice thing you don't! Write a review before leaving. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Anyone about? Hehe, guess not. Sorry for the really long break, but I'm back with this new chapter~ I'm so happy to write it. First of all, thank you to my dear reviewers, Anime, Deny, Dushu's Shreya, purple dranzer, Poofy the Dark Master and my friend, to the ones who favourited or followed the story and thanks to ALL the readers too. You don't know how much it means to me. Something which I didn't mention in the previous chapters- Millenium is based off me! :D The song she sings in the beginning is Love Story by Taylor Swift, and she(Millenium) is a good singer, fyi. So not to be monotonous, let's get going with the chapter already.**

* * *

 _"We were both young when I first saw you,  
_ _I close my eyes and the flashback starts,"_

 _Still one day left to return the guitar borrowed from the hobby shop, so I was playing my favourite song all over, again. I had been having a faint feeling that someone was watching me, but I didn't let that affect my singing. Of course, if someone is listening me sing, they should have the best of it. So I continued,_

 _"I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello.  
Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my Daddy said stay away from Juli-iet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go~  
_ _And I said_

 _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes..."_

 _Clap, clap, clap._

 _I turned around with a visible start, only to see Kai, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. My face lit up._

 _"Oh, it's just you." I said shyly._

 _"You like to sing a lot." He said, completely ignoring my comment. I gritted my teeth._

 _"Um, since when are you there, standing at the door?" Oh dear God, he didn't hear me singing._

 _"Not long, I just heard that song of yours seven times. Taylor Swift crap, isn't it?" He walked over to me and stood facing me. My fingers curled into a fist. Did he just call my favourite song that?_

 _"It's called Love Story, why did you even care to listen if you don't like it?" I said, trying to hide the once embarrassment with frustration._

 _"I just came here to check on you. Are you okay?" He said rather plainly, and of course, he had no interest in checking on me._

 _"As if... I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I said sarcastically getting up from the bed to walk out, stumbling over an invisible object in the process._

 _"Whoa-!" My eyes closed in preparation for the grand fall-_

 _But I didn't fall, Kai caught me just in time. I cautiously opened my eyes to see him, for the first time noticing him so close. It seemed as if time had stopped for that moment as he held me protectively in his arms and I gazed into his eyes, the great dark orbs in whom concern was evident. I flushed. Feeling immediately the awkwardness in the situation, he gently stood me up and sat me on the bed. The moment had seemed to last an eternity._

 _"Careful."_

 _"Yeah. Um, why don't you sit down?" I pointed towards the vacant chair. The sudden change in his attitude made me forgive his earlier foul-mouthedness. He crossed arms in front of him and closed eyes, which I took as his alternative for sitting. For some time there dwelled an awkward silence between us. I desperately started to think of something to speak; something, anything that would end this ear-tearing silence. I opened my mouth to say but he spoke instead._

 _"You didn't answer my question, you do like singing." He asked with some curiosity._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _Silence. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Actually, yes. How do you think I sing?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kai, I asked something." I said cheekily, taking charge of interrogation._

 _Silence. He seemed a bit annoyed._ _I don't know why, but annoying people is one of my hobbies and I was enjoying this annoyance on his part._

 _"You... It was..." He took a long pause, searching his less used vocabulary for a word which would not damage his image and finally after finding the word he most agreed with, muttered, "fine." With that he finished and left. I blinked a dozen times before registering what he had said, and_ _turned beetroot red on the realisation. A "fine" coming from Kai Hiwatari was coded for fantastic or amazing. He complimented me. A sudden, unknown warmth invaded me; like I had never felt before. Now that the cause of my blush gone, I held my face low such that my long hair fell at the sides of it, hiding it from the view of any possible eye. Bad timing indeed._

 _"Th-thank y-you." I whispered to the air... and smiled._

* * *

 **Present Scene:**

Sitting there on the bench in the lonely park, I was drenched to the soul, as my body was all that the shade could protect. The pain in my body was bothering, but it was nothing when compared to the pain inside. Never in my life had I felt so unwanted and helpless. Staring the sun and remembering the wonderful time at Tyson's was all I could do at the moment. I stared at the setting sun looking so pure, as if washed by the recently ended downpour.

"Miss Hails, aren't you? Can we talk?" A tall and sleek man dressed in a black suit and a scarf covering almost all of his face, with a pair of slate grey eyes visible underneath them, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snapped me out of my trance. I almost jumped at his sudden appearance, but kept composed.

"Sorry? I-I'm afraid I don't know you." I said pretending not to be scared.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Miss Hails. I know you very well." The man neared me and I got to my feet. "I need to go." I tried to walk away but the man held my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said sternly and pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it into my face.

 _No, chloroform._ I struggled and tried to shout, but he was just too strong for me to handle. The chloroform on it had started to show its effect, as everything around went spinning and I finally stopped struggling.

* * *

 **Yass! So finally the chapter comes to an end... Phew. Too short, I know... But anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
